


Always friends

by Blue_butterfly_5



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comfort, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Moving Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, William is alive, friends - Freeform, keeping touch, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_butterfly_5/pseuds/Blue_butterfly_5
Summary: Two Best friends running around In arcadia bat until thise days is over when max needs to move away.. What if max acataully keep In contact two yers later when Chloe and Max are turned sixteen years old and around christmas chloe get visitors who couöb be? What if William is not dead? How chloe and max past their friend ship when there is miles between them...
Relationships: Joyce Price/William Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Always friends

**Memory begins:**

_"I will miss you Max." Chloe said as I just told her the news._

_"I know Chlo and I miss you too, but even we`re apart, we are Max and Chloe." I took Chloe`s hand my own._

_As Chloe hugged me really tight, well I don`t blame her, I don`t want to move away, but what I or we can do. I hugged back, of course._

_"I keep in touch Chloe and we can visit each other." I smiled a little_

_"I know Max it`s just not the same anymore. You know?" Chloe replied._

_"I know Chlo, I know." "Chlo what you say if we do something fun for last day together? We can go beach or something.?"_

_"I like that Max.. We definitely do that." Chloe replied as she stoops up from the couch pulling me with her._

_So that it what we did, we walked along the beach, laughing and talking, eating good food and just enjoyed each other company for later our parents joined with us._

_I mean I`m not the only one saying goodbye to a friend._

_The next morning was hard, like really hard, we cried and cried a little more, and didn`t want to break the last hug, but we have to some point anyway so I broke it._

_"B-bye Chloe."_

_"B-bye first mate." Chloe replied with a smile even she was crying._

_I hugged my friend one last time before I walked our car and we drove away._

**Memory ends:**

.

.

.

.

It`s been now two years when I moved the bay it was hard I mean new city, new school and all that, you may wonder.. Yes, Chloe is still my friend, yes we are in contact with each other. And yes, we are visiting each other. It's been a while now. 

But mom and Dad told me excellent news yesterday because tomorrow is Christmas, guess who is going to surprise their friends. Yeah, that's us. 

I'm so excited and so nervous.. I mean what Chloe sixteen year old even looks like. I mean yes I have seen Chloe in the picture. 

When Chloe turned sixteen I had to go for a visit, but I just got sick. Really bad flu and fever. 

I talked with Chloe yesterday and today morning but didn`t want to say anything. I know our parents know. 

But I can`t wait to see her face and all that and I can`t wait to being with her again. 

I made few friends here but they are not Chloe. 

"Maxine dinner is ready." Vanessa yelled at her daughter. 

"It`s Max never Maxine." I muttered, "yeah coming." 

I walked downstairs and started to eat with mom and dad. 

Of course, there was small talk and questions, and more questions, but honestly now? I don't care though. I'm just so happy. Happy about Christmas and Happy that I can see Chloe in person in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> one of my newset


End file.
